Another Birthday To Remember
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: My birthday was something to remember. I was turning 20. I was really being looked at as I was an adult, and my crush Miley Stewart showed her true feelings.


_**AN: This is going to be my second birthday fiction story for this website. If I have done more birthday fiction stories, please remind me. Another thing. This is an AU (Alternate Universe) story, and both Michael and Miley are in their late teens, but Michael of course turns twenty in this one. With that said, enjoy!**_

**(BE WARNED, THIS ONE SHOT IS NOT FOR KIDS!)**

**Another Birthday To Remember**

**If there is one thing that Miley knows and love about her friend Michael Harris, it is the fact that he is really shy, especially around girls his age. She really doesn't know why he is like that. Miley looks at him, and sees an absolutely gorgeous teen, with really long blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes, plus he was built and in very good shape, and those features alone had various girls almost throwing themselves at him. Miley hated that, but there was something about him that made Miley fall secretly for him. Miley knew that he felt the same way, because Miley would stand in front of him, and smile at him, Michael would blush really badly, and stutter like a monkey. Miley could only laugh as she thought about that.**

**Another example would be when Miley would either wear shorts or skirts, and when Miley and Michael would be hanging out with Lilly and Oliver, Michael would be looking at her legs. Miley caught him doing this quite a few times, Miley thought that this was really cute, and decided to have a little fun with him. When the four of them were at the movie theater, Miley was sitting next to Michael, and she let her hand move slowly up his leg. Michael knew what she was doing, but did nothing to stop her, because he liked what she was doing, and Miley knew that too. He liked it so much, Michael's leg snapped up, and kicked Oliver's seat in front of him. Oliver looked back, and wondered what the hell they were doing. Miley just laughed, and explained that Michael's leg fell asleep, and he was trying to wake it up. Miley just laughed, and smiled as she would usually do.**

**Miley knew that it was time to make her move on her friend, and to help him get over his shyness to girls. Seeing as how his birthday was coming up, she knew how and when to do both...**

* * *

><p><strong>Miley dressed in a blue jean skirt, and a nice button red blouse, two of Michael's favorite colors. Everyone was down at the local bar and grill, having a really good time at the beach party that was going on. Robby Ray and Charles, Michael's older brother and guardian, were busy talking in the corner. Melody, Michael's stepsister, was talking to Lilly and Jackson in the corner. Miley was scanning the area for her friend, and the birthday boy, Michael Harris. She soon saw him, his long blonde hair in a ponytail, walking towards the bathroom. A sinister smile grew on her face, because she knew exactly what she was going to do.<strong>

"**Showtime." Miley whispered to herself. She left her seat, and followed him.**

**Michael apparently didn't notice that he was being followed, so when he went into the bathroom, and did his business, and when he came out, he was surprised to see Miley standing there, waiting for him.**

"**Miley? Hi." Michael said, in some sort of shock.**

"**Hi yourself." Miley said. "Happy birthday, sexy boy."**

"**Thanks." Michael said, his face growing red. Miley laughed softly, and moved in closer.**

"**So, Michael, we have been friends for a long time now, and you have done so much for me, I figured that I should do something for you, like help you get over your shyness." Miley said. **

"**Really? How?" Michael asked her, not knowing what she meant by what she had just told him.**

"**Like this." Miley said, grabbing his wrist, and pulling him into the men's room. Michael was glad that there was no one in there, because he had no idea what she was doing, or what her plan was. Miley pulled him into an empty stall, and sat him on a toilet seat.**

"**Uh, Miley, what are you doing?" Michael asked her.**

"**Don't you worry your pretty little head, you are going to enjoy this." Miley said, as she began to unbutton her shirt. Michael could only sit there, and watch. He then saw Miley's pink bra, and a smile on her face.**

"**Mike, you are too shy, I am going to help you get over that, and also, I really like you." Miley said.**

"**I-I..." Michael stuttered. "I like you too."**

"**Michael, have you ever been with a girl?" Miley asked. Michael was going to ask her what she meant, and it dawned on him a few seconds later.**

"**No." Michael answered. If it was at all possible, the smile on Miley's face grew.**

"**Well, I have something else to teach you then." Miley stated.**

**Miley took one of his hands, and brought it up to her breast. Michael could literally feel himself grow hotter as each moment passed.**

_**Dear god, don't let me pass out... **_**Michael said silently.**

"**Do you think that I am pretty?" Miley asked him.**

"**You are the most beautiful girl that I have ever met." Michael said. Miley smiled, and sat right on his lap.**

**Michael couldn't say a word, because Miley kissed him fiercely, her tongue exploring his mouth.**

**Michael broke away, and looked at her in the eyes. He wanted this so much, and now he was getting something that he could only dream about, being loved by Miley Stewart. It appeared that Miley knew what he wanted as well. She reached into her pocket, and pulled something out. Almost immediately, Michael knew what that little thing was in her hand.**

"**Miley? Here?" Michael whispered to her, trying to catch her breath.**

"**Yes, here." Miley whispered back at him. Michael could only watch as Miley unzipped his pants, and almost immediately, a surge of pleasure hit his entire body...**

* * *

><p><strong>Michael's eyes snapped open, and he realized that he was in his bedroom. Wait, was what happened between him and Miley in that bathroom just a dream, or was it for real? No, it couldn't have been real, he is not that lucky. Man, what was he thinking? He should have known better than to think that he and Miley would ever go that far, especially thinking that a beautiful girl like Miley would show any interest in a guy like him.<strong>

**Before his head could hit the pillow again, Michael heard someone come out of his bathroom. It was Miley! This time, all she was wearing was one of his t-shirts. She walked over to his bed, gave him a kiss, and went to sleep, wrapping herself around Michael.**

"**Well, this is some birthday, isn't it?" Michael told himself as he went to sleep.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Just a little oneshot to celebrate Michael's birthday, and my own. I hope that you like it, and stay tuned for more!<strong>


End file.
